prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CureHibiki/⛄️Merry Christmas~✩
Woah!! Christmas is almost upon us!!! Min'na Merry Christmas! Hahaha, Nao here! I was told by Aguri and Haruka that I just had to say something about it almost being Christmas, so if you're wondering why there is a part 2 then, yeah, now you know! Where to begin...I guess it's been one hell of a year, don't you think? I've been busy looking after my siblings and oh no nonononnono don't touch that vase, Yui!!!! Nooooo vase falls and breaks Ahhh....oh dear. Guess I gotta clean this up and buy a new one. Huh, being an older sister is tough. But anyway, this year has been hectic but fun. I've been practising my soccer skills as usual and having fun with Miyuki and the others. They've even helped me out with looking after my siblings. Wish they were here to help me with this...mess. Guess I'll do it myself while the siblings have run off somewhere. Doesn't help that time is running out and that I gotta go clean up this mess, buy a new one and then get ready for the Christmas party! Geez, Aguri and Haruka, why couldn't you have told me to do this sooner! Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!!! Maybe to keep you guys busy, because no one likes short messages...Honoka can talk to you about what she's been up too! Hey Honoka, keep these guys busy while I dash away for a few minutes! Ehe, I don't see why not Nao-san. You go get yourself ready! Merry Christmas everyone! This year has been nice and peaceful. For me anyway. Ah well, I guess Nagisa, Mepple and Pollun have been a little hectic but not as hectic as Nao's siblings. Ehe. Oh, I see you admiring my outfit for the Christmas party. It's a little early to be wearing it but, I wanted to try it on as I really liked it. I wonder if I seem like an angel to everyone? I hope so as I do plan to make this evening peaceful and full of joy. Oh you should keep an eye out for the Christmas carols as I'll be singing some during the evening with Hibiki-san, Kanade-san, Ako-san, Ellen-san, Makoto-san, Urara-san and Aoi-san. I assure you that we're all gonna sound like angels! Hmmm, angels. Ah! That reminds me! 2018 will be introducing our wonderful new Pretty Cure group that actually has an angel apart of it. Ah, well, a Pretty Cure based off an angel. Or well with angel like powers? Ehe. Oh and Nagisa and I will be making an appearance in 2018 too!! Oh my, 2018 is already sounding so exciting! Are you guys excited? Because I know I am! I hope our appearance next year will make your hearts flutter with joy because I personally think Nagisa and I have changed a lot since you last saw us. I would love to tell you what we will do next year with HUGtto buuuut I was told I can't tell you. So instead, let's focus on Christmas as that is the star of the show here! Ah Nao-san you're back! I think I rambled slightly about very boring things so maybe we should say our Christmas greeting! Ah, I agree! But first, how do you like my Christmas outfit, Honoka-chan? spins Looks great, huh? Oh you look wonderful, Nao-san! Thanks! Anyway~ Emissary of light! And an intense courage - a straight-up bout! We Wish You All A Merry Christmas And A Happy New Year! Category:Blog posts